Innocent Teasing Apology
by Dendra
Summary: ONESHOT. The two of them both needed a break, the two of them both wanted to hang out at the hot springs. They just didn't expect it'd be at the same time, which kind of makes things complicated especially since the Wizard is obviously not welcome at all by the young Witch Princess. Wizard x Witch Princess.


**A / N : **

**WARNING**** first off , yes theres two people in a hot spring , and there will be two people in it. Yea , I think you all can get the hint on whats gonna happen. Theres going to be some suggestive themes in it but not really super bad ones , I will keep it teen level and not over the top , because I will have to shoot myself before I take it over teen level. No really , I get too flustered up and embarrassed at that stuff because well, I'm me and I just get embarrassed easily.

Also this is kind of . . . spoilish if you don't know the real names of Witch Princess and Wizard ? Iunno, some people take that as a spoiler so I'm just putting this up here in case if some of you don't know and don't want to read it and stuff because of that. Just letting you know.

~ x ~

A delightful sigh came out of the young Witch as she stepped into the hot spring and soaking her body into it and immediately feeling all her muscles loosen up and all her stress get slowly washed away. She needed this , she was getting so frustrated on her little experiments at home with her potions and magic. And whenever she did come up with a good one _he_ just had to be there to ruin her pride. He would just criticize all her hard efforts and tell her how she did something wrong. And she hated it when he was right , she just hated it ! She bit down her thumb nail then as she glared at the water. Why was he such an ass anyway ? It didn't help much that he didn't help her _at all_ when she was a pink frog. He only helped her because the new comers just wanted the green bell to help the land. Thats the only reason why he decided to help her out. Thats why she hated him , thats why she despised him so much. If he really didn't like her , he should have just came out and told her so instead of leaving her in that form. It was that hard to say you didn't like someone , she did it everyday. She huffed a little as she made a small splash noise in the water as she put her hands in the water. " he's stupid anyway , living with those stupid mortals , who would want to be with them anyway ? " , she grumbled angrily to herself. So because she didn't like humans all that much, she was in the Garmon Lower Mine's hot spring. It was peaceful , and she didn't have to worry about any peeping toms trying to take a peek at her. She then stared at the water in front of her. It was sort of lonely though . . . .

She then shook her head violently as she frowned. No , no , no , this was for the best , it was good no peeping toms and it was peaceful ! With a huff she went under the water and closed her eyes as she sat there for a little bit thinking to herself. She had to do a lot today , she needed to start working on a growth potion for a plant of her's but instead it kept coming out as a color changing potion. Really , it was starting to irritate her. A frown came to her face again as she sat under the water with her eyes closed. It was really starting to get warm under the water. But then again , it was a hot spring so it was to be expected. A irritated growl came out from her under the water as she sunk in there. Her irritation was coming back to her , like she was sensing something displeasing was coming but she tried to shake it off and let her mind wander off to other things to let herself relax. . . . Hibiscus flower , she hadn't seen one in a while. It was a cute looking flower , not really her favorite but it had a good scent to it. But all in all , she just loved blackberry foods , like blackberry pie , blackberry jam , and so on and so forth. It just tasted really good.

But then she remembered something that she wanted to keep in the waaaay back in her mind. So she remembered when Wizard had given her some blackberry pie and she enjoyed it very much but then threw the pan straight at his head because she got angry with him when he said if she kept eating it like that way she was she was going to get chubby. She was not going to get chubby ! Not ever was she going to get chubby , she made sure to maintain a healthy diet and stay skinny. Stupid Wizard , he was always insulting her , and always making fun of her. She hated him , she really really REALLY hated him a lot. But then there was still that part of her that wanted to go up to him and him holding her hand.

She then shook her head violently as she then had a irritated look on her face. No , no , no. Bad thoughts , extremely bad thoughts. She then popped her head back up in the surface out from the water gasping for air and started to shake the water out from her ears but then she froze right on the dot as she looked right ahead of her. Her face started to go red and more red as she continued to stare at the person in front of her and then she let out a loud scream as she quickly covered her chest with her arms.

" GALE ! What are you doing here ? Get out you stupid pervert ! GET OUT ! " , she screamed at him.

Though this situation wasn't going as planned like Wizard thought either just like the Witch Princess.

He had been chatting with Angela the other day and she kept telling him that he needed some sort of break just maybe for an hour or two. She said he had looked like he was stressed out and tired and high recommended that he should take a break from all the work he had been doing. He had given it some thought and told her maybe for there was a lot of things that needed to be done. So the next day he decided that he could at least take maybe an hour or two out of his time since Angela insisted so much that he do so, and go take a break. But he didn't really know what to do, but he decided to go to the hot springs in the mine.

That was what someone did if they wanted to relax right ?

Well so far it didn't look so relaxing with the Witch Princess being in the hot springs also being scared out of her mid and then also flustered up once she saw him. No this wasn't a very good situation at all. But it wasn't like he was going to do anything to the young woman, no he would never do such a thing. All he wanted to do was relax, he just wasn't expecting her, or her being under the water.

He obviously couldn't see her if she was under the water, she would hope she would have some intelligence to figure that out but it seemed like she would seeing how she was too riled up and screaming at him to get out and calling him a pervert. Honestly, he felt kind of offended seeing how he wasn't trying to do anything wrong. But of course if he tried to say anything she'd call him a liar and keep screaming at him so he just kept silent and waited til she was done with her ranting and screaming at him calling him a pervert and many other things as well. How long could this go ? He wasn't too sure. It'd be faster and easier if the two of them were at her home and she'd kick him out of the house if they were in a argument. But no, they were in a hot springs, with nothing on and the Witch was desperately trying to cover herself as much as she could in front of the young man.

Once she was done screaming and trying to catch her breath Gale simply raised an eyebrow assuming that perhaps that she was done screaming at him, he was hoping.

" . . . Are you done ? ", okay he regretted asking that question as she glared daggers at him.

The only thing that could probably make his blood run cold was this woman's furious stare. It was like staring death in the face perhaps.

" No I am not done ! I was here first, GET OUT. ", so she misunderstood his question once again.

A sigh just came out of him as he picked at his ear feeling as if he was going deaf already from her screaming. He was just hoping her screams wouldn't cause rocks to fall down on the two of them, that wouldn't be a situation he'd be all for to having.

After a moment of silence, Gale closed his eyes and let out another sigh. " I'll stay on my side and you'll stay on your side. ", he said as he turned around and rested his arms on the rocks and rested his head on his arms.

The Witch though wasn't too happy about this as she kept on letting out stutters and gibberish words to this suggestion. She just sat back down furiously in the hot springs making a splash and getting water on his back as she crossed her arms looking off to the side. A sigh came out of him as she was now acting like a child and pouting, obviously not happy over this fact. But neither of the two would get up as both of them didn't want to leave the warmth and relaxation of the hot springs. So in this awkward silence filled with, obviously much tension from the Witch as she was still angry.

As more and more silence just kept passing through the two of them as they sat there in the silence. Honestly, Wizard wasn't too happy either nor did he even feel relaxed. The same thing went for the Witch. Wizard though, felt as if the Witch needed some sort of punishment again for a lesson for this. She was misunderstanding the situation once again and kept blaming him for everything once again. But for not listening last time she was just turned into a frog by trying to heal the goddess tree, but now he would have to give his own personal punishment for a lesson, but what ?

He certainly couldn't come up with a spell here, he didn't have the materials or his book.

. . . . . . . .

He had remembered one time one of the villagers talking about how they teased each other for a small punishment. Or lied about something or joking. Maybe he would do something on the lines of that ? It wasn't dire, there was no change in anything, it sounded good enough. But what was he to do with that ? He wasn't very good at these things.

Witch meanwhile kept staring at the back of the Wizard, basically glaring daggers at it. Hoping he'd feel her anger right now and her frustration. To be in while a lady was in here, with no clothes on !

It was outrageous !

Of course she'd be mad, she was embarrassed, they were both naked in a hot spring together, why wouldn't she be upset ! And she wasn't going to get out, he could see while she was getting dressed, she wasn't going to risk that ! Of course he wouldn't see that, he never could understand why. He never tried to understand, instead he just went it was a punishment and you needed a lesson to be learned. She hated that.

Oh how he made her blood boil sometimes.

" Vivi ", she jumped a little bit not expecting him to even speak to her. She blinked a few times as she stared at him, he had that same look in his eyes. Just . . . no emotion basically. She could never tell what he was thinking, and it irritated her. She moved her arms a little bit so they would cover her chest a little bit more as she sunk a bit more into the water. " wh-what ? ", she asked him weakly.

Looked like something changed in his eyes for just a moment. Wait . . . Was he getting closer ? Dear Harvest Goddess, he was. As he kept moving closer she kept backing up, but of course ended up hitting the rock wall of the the hot springs. Her heart beat was picking up now as he kept moving closer and closer . . . closer. And now she was face to face to him.

This was actually the first time she had noticed, he was taller than her. Since when did he get taller than her ?

" Your shoulder ", she blinked a few times and looked down at her shoulder. Oh, now she knew why. It was scrapped, probably from the rocks.

" oh, well . . . it's fine. It's not bad ", she mumbled as she looked back at him. But that didn't stop him from sighing and shaking his head. Apparently saying she's fine wasn't good enough, well it wasn't like there was any band-aid's around.

" w-well I'll put a band-aid on it when I get back to my house sheesh ! It's not that big of a de – ", she was soon cut off as Gale bent down and placed his lips right on the scrape on her shoulder. She immediately went stiff as a rock and her face started to turn so red as she couldn't find any words to even say even though her mouth was wide open nothing would come out. Her bright orange and yellow eyes were just filled with pure shock try to comprehend what was going on here at the moment.

" G-Gale ! ", she finally managed to say as she reached her hands up to push the blasted man away but he caught her wrists before she could push him away. He stared at her seemed like he was thinking about something too as he stared at her.

" Does it still hurt ? ". She then gave this man a blank look. What . . was he talking about ?

" Wh-What do you mean ? ", she asked not quite understanding at the moment.

" Your scrape on your shoulder, does it feel better now ? I heard that kissing someone's injury will make it feel better from one of the humans in town ", he stated bluntly.

So that was why he did such a thing. Her face though just went a bit more red. This idiot just went and kissed her injury because he thought it'd make her feel better ? That was just it ? She didn't know why but she felt a little disappointed that was all. It was . . . strange, she didn't know why but she just felt so disappointed. She didn't understand that, she didn't like this idiot so, what did it matter.

" It didn't hurt from the beginning Gale ! ", she shouted at him. She just felt so angry now, just a bottle of rage. She didn't know why but just because of that reason, she just felt so angry that it was only because he was worried that she was only hurting because of that and that was the only reason why he kissed her shoulder.

" So let go of me right now ! Let go of my wrists !", she screamed at him.

He held that straight face look as he stared at her, he didn't understand why she was so upset now. Why was she upset ? He was trying to make sure she was alright and she was yelling at him and trying to get out of his grip. What was he doing wrong ?

Not only that, he really didn't understand why she was being so . . . flustered up about. The moment he tried to kiss her shoulder she stiffened up and once he saw her face it was completely red like a tomato. It was the first time he had ever seen her that beat red and flustered up before. It was kind of . . . . .

Cute.

Maybe this is what they talked about when they teased each other, it made the person they were teasing look sort of cute in a way. Almost like a child who you would ruffle their hair up or did that one joke where you took away their ' nose ' or ' ear '. It intrigued him, and he wanted to tease her more to see more of that cuteness.

He then let go of her wrists by putting them down at her sides but then he took her face in his hands. Her eyes went wide again as she had no idea what was going on anymore. He kept just doing things she wasn't expecting, it was confusing her !

Her hands were tightly griping onto the Wizard's arms as she was making sure he wasn't going to make any sudden movements anymore with his hands. The only thing she could do now was just wait to see what he was going to do, and she hoped that maybe he'd release her and leave.

But she had her doubts that would happen.

Gale wasn't sure how he was supposed to tease her anymore, she had a pretty good grip on his arms not allowing him to do anything else other than what he was doing now. But at the moment it seemed like his body wanted to do things on it's own. As he was trying to control his head from bending down and bringing his lips upon her again. It was tempting, too tempting almost.

What seemed like an agonizing few seconds of silence, Gale finally released her face as she slowly released his arms. But once she did that, she regretted it right away as the Wizard was too quick for her to react and he grabbed her chin with his hand and put his lips down upon her's.

Vivi's eyes went wide again as he felt his lips on her own. They were . . . soft, and warm. His hand holding her chin though she could do without as it was griping her chin roughly but . .

No. No no no, what was she thinking ! He was kissing her ! He was taking her very own first kiss !

What came next to the Wizard was something really hard, and very painful. He raised a hand to his cheek as Vivi was glaring at him again, face was still red, but she had a very angry look upon her face. And what looked like tears in her eyes, which didn't go so well with a tight feeling in his stomach which made him feel well, bad.

" Don't just do as you please to me Gale ! I'm not some sort of person you can make fun of or mock ! I hate you ! ", she screamed at him as she shoved him out of the way and quickly scrambled out of the hot springs, not caring anymore if she was with out clothes or not. She quickly grabbed her clothes on the ground and marched off into the tunnel while hopping around getting her clothes on muttering and grumbling a bunch of insults directed at the Wizard.

Gale stood there in the hot springs rubbing his face slightly. He just made a mess of things, and it didn't really sit well for him. The young wizard couldn't get the image of her crying out of his head that was for sure. And now he had remembered that sometimes, teasing can go to far and now he was really regretting that he had teased her so.

~ x ~

Boiling noises could be heard from the Witch's kitchen as she sat in a chair at the table reading a book. It had been basically almost a whole week since the incident of the hot springs, and she hadn't taken a step out of the woods at all. No errands going into town, no errands going outside of the forest at all. She didn't want to see that man's face still, she was still highly upset and angry, and it would last a very long time.

She put a bookmark in her book as she got up from the chair and went toward her cauldron in her kitchen area and stepped up on her stepping stool and stirred around what was in it as she looked at her big book in front of her. It had a list of ingredients, how to make it, and many other things listed among it.

She reached over to a near by bat as she was reading her book, the bat of course was dead and wasn't moving, and Vivi had a very intense angry look on her face.

" One bat wing " she said as she ripped off the wing of the bat " for your stupid recipe ", she muttered angrily as she basically about threw it inside the pot angrily splashing some of the water everywhere. She then reached over toward some meat and threw in a rabbit leg, and grabbed a vile from the top and poured some of it inside of it creating a puff of smoke. She then put the vile back at the top and stepped down from her stepping stool and well, kicked it. But ended up hurting her foot as she grabbed her foot screaming a bunch of gibberish words as she sat down then holding her foot biting her bottom lip trying to fight back some tears.

She gets her kiss stolen and now she hurt her foot. This was turning out wonderful for her, but she did know if that damned Wizard was not going to be forgiven anytime soon. That was for sure.

" what are you doing . . . ? ", Vivi jolted her head up quickly to see at least someone she liked. A slight smile came to her face as she saw her, Angela. She stood up quickly and and put her hands on her hips.

" Angela. That's my question, what are you doing here ? I'd think you'd be with that boyfriend of your's. Er, what's his name, Chihaya ? ", she asked crossing her arms then tilting her head. Angela just laughed and nodded her head.

" Oh, um, Witch Princess. I came here with a wonderful present for you ~ ", Angela said cheerfully as she handed the young witch a bouquet of flowers. Vivi blinked a couple of times as she took the bouquet of flowers and looked at them all. They were just . . . a mix of flowers, all of different kinds. Their smells definitely didn't all go together that was for sure, the flower arrangement was awful too. And, there was a card. Wait, a card ?

" So, I'll leave you to that. I gotta go, Chihaya and I have a date ", Angela chirped happily as she waved good bye to her friend and left.

Vivi made sure Angela made it out okay from the area from her window and looked at the card in the bouquet. She grabbed the card and unfolded it but a frown came to her face as she read it.

_Vivi,_

_I apologize._

_I now remembered teasing can go a bit to far._

_I did not mean to make you cry, I apologize._

_I'm not sure what flower you liked either, so I grabbed one of each._

_They said sometimes flowers are a good apology gift, but I didn't know what you liked._

_Hopefully it'll suit your taste either way._

_Wizard_

Vivi was silent for a moment and gave out a sigh as she shook her head. She didn't really have a favorite flower, and the oaf went this far for an apology. Even though it took a while, it still made her somewhat happy. She felt a little bit more forgiving, just a little. Maybe just . . . heading out wouldn't hurt too much, would it ?

She quickly walked to the door and opened it but saw someone standing there that she didn't really expect to see. Gale.

He looked like he was about to knock as his hand was raised into a small fist to knock. He let out a small ' ah ' as he quickly lowered his hand and looked off to the side.

So this was the apologetic side to Gale, being awkward and not knowing what to do exactly. In a way, it kind of made him look cute. But not cute enough where she'd forgive him on the spot.

" . . I'm . . sorry ", he said finally speaking up looking at her.

" did you . . . get the present ? ", he asked. She gave him a slow nod as she crossed her arms. He obviously wasn't too sure what to as he was trying to think of what else to say. Which kind of made her smirk a little bit watching this. The Wizard that always lectured her, criticizing her work was sitting here trying to find some way to apologize.

" Your flower arrangement sucks ", she told him. Well that made a shocked expression appear on his face.

" Your flowers don't compliment each other, and the smell is awful with all of them together. You only put about three at most flowers in a bouquet along with other things to compliment them such as baby breath, and some type of leaves also, maybe ferns. You should study up on that if you want to get a better apology present ", she said lecturing him. Actually feeling pretty good about lecturing him upon something. But Gale was nodding his head looking as if he was taking a lot of mental notes in his head about what she was saying. Which was good, the stupid idiot needed to learn how to do so.

" Now are you done here ? I have something I'm working on ", she said a slight annoyed tone. Gale just nodded his head as he scratched the back of his head.

" Ah . . yes I am done. I'm sorry . . . for holding you up ", he said with a slight nod.

Vivi though stood there with a frown. Look as if she was debating on something and then went up to Gale, making him slightly confused but she pulled down his head and she kissed his cheek. A soft blush appeared on the man's face as she did so and blinked a few times. Vivi though stepped back, with a huge blush on her face again with her eyebrows narrowed.

" Th-That was only to make the pain go away alright ? So-So maybe it wont hurt as bad ! Now hurry up and get out ! ", she shouted at him as she went back into her home slamming the door behind her.

Gale reached a hand up to his cheek, and he had a faint smile on his face. Well now that guilty feeling in his gut was gone, and now his cheek felt a lot better now since he had a perfect treatment for the pain.


End file.
